Pll next generation
by charlie1010101010
Summary: PLL kids surviving high school and life in general! PAIRINGS: Emtana, Shayley,Haleb, Spoby, Ezria and more! Read and Review!
1. OC contest and intros

A/N: So this is my first story! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: i own nothing... Or do i? Nope I don't!

So this is a fic about the PLL kids surviving high school. Review and tell me if you want A drama or not! Also Santana from glee as well as a few others do appear in this story!

Emily/Santana:

Shay Ashley Lopez- 15

Naya Marie Lopez- 16

Hanna/Caleb:

Ashley Victoria Rivers-15

Dianna Elise Rivers-16

Tyler James Rivers-17

Spencer/Toby:

Troian Avery Cavanaugh-15

Keegan Phillip Cavanaugh-16

Aria/Ezra:

Lucy Karen Fitz-15

Ian Michael Fitz-17

Lea Michele Fitz-16

PAIRINGS: Emtana, Shayley, Learren, Haleb, Spoby, Ezria, Troian/OC, Lucy/OC, Keegan/OC, Ian/OC,Tyler/OC

OC FORM: fill this out to make an OC for one of the non-paired up characters.

Note: they can also be a person who has guest stared or stars on PLL.(Like Sasha or Drew, just say who they would be paired with)

Full name:

Age:

Description(looks):

Who they will date:

Personality:


	2. Insight and Background

Insight and background things

A/N: So after this chapter I can't really continue without OCs so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, fill out the OC forms located in the 1st "chapter"!

This is basically the background on some things that probably are not clear.

Emily/Santana: So in this world Maya never existed nor did Samara, and Paige and Emily never dated. Santana is another little liar and deals with A and all that drama. There relationship was pretty much smooth sailing except for when they came out, and some A drama.

Hanna/Caleb: So there relationship just goes how it is in the show because HALEB is perfect!

Spencer/Toby: So in this fic Jenna actually becomes everyones' friend, so she never forced Toby to do stuff with her. Also, in this Toby was/is never A.

Aria/Ezra: Maggie and their son do not exist in this because I figured it would bring about to much complication and I was already going to put enough of that in this story!:P


	3. Life with the pll and their spouses now!

**-:::-**

A/N: So this is ALL I can give until I get enough OCs to do the kids' storylines. Please fill out the OC forms if you want updates!

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Santana POV

'And the songbirds keep singing, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never be-' (Songbird by: Fleetwood Mac)

"Ugh" I let out a groan and my hand fumbled for the snooze as I curled back up into the person beside me.

*10 minutes later*

"San, San, Santana! Wake up babe" Emily said, lightly shaking me.

"Ugh who was the bitch that decided to make mornings so EARLY?!" I groaned.

"You know that is exactly what Naya said when I woke her up, the two of you are so alike it's scary"

"Nah" I said, getting up and pulling my hair into a messy bun, "She's more a jock, like you" I kissed Emily on the cheek, and said "Shay on the other hand is more like me she's much girlier" I kissed Emily again, and headed downstairs to get breakfast ready.

Hanna POV

'Girl, you play through my mind like a symphony, there's no way to describe what you do to me, you just do-'(Love You Like A Love Song by: Selena Gomez)

I hit the off button on the alarm and slowly got out of bed, pulling up my hair as I went. I left Caleb sleeping, and went down to cook breakfast. When I got down there, I saw Ashley awake, showered, dressed, and furiously texting.

"What are you doing up so early? Normally it's Dianna who is, and I have to drag you and Tyler out of bed!"

"Well, Shay gets up early and we were texting, so I decided to get up and go meet her at school early today." Ashley replied giving me a huge(and slightly creepy) grin.

"Oooookay? Have fun i guess." I told her. She sprang up from the table, gave me a side-hug, grabbed her bag and left.

What just happened?!

Spencer POV

'Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Pict-'(Valerie by:Amy Winehouse)

The song was cut off suddenly. I turned over to see Toby smiling at me.

"Morning" he said, kissing me.

"Mmm, morning to you to" I replied smiling. Toby got out of bed and threw a shirt on(SHIRTLESS TOBY IS AWESOME!) walking down to take the dog(CHARLIE) out. I got out of bed and stretched, groaning as my muscles cracked. I headed to Keegan's room to undergo the long process of getting him out of bed and functioning.

Aria POV

'We only said goodbye with words. I died a hundred times. You go back to her. And I go back to... bla-'(Back To Black by: Amy Winehouse)

The alarm in Lucy's room went off loudly. I got up and entered her room finding her with red eyes, feverishly writing in her notebook.

"Lucy? Are you ok sweetie?"

She looked up at me, alarmed, slammed her book shut. "I-I-I'm fine mom." She said, not looking me directly in the eye. Lucy was the most like me so she couldn't lie to me to save her life.

"You know you can't lie to me right?" I said, taking a seat on the bed next to her. She looked frightened before taking a deep breath and saying:

"I someone a lot but, there so perfect, and I don't think they COULD ever like me back"

"Lucy, how will you know if you don't try? Tell them how you feel and if they don't feel the same, screw 'em"

"Or better yet don't date atleast until your 30." Ezra said walking into the room.

A/N: Once again I can't continue until I get OCs!


	4. Shayley

A/N: so far I have to OCs! Here they are;

From: Lulu (Guest)

Lulu:Full name: Tammin Pamela Sursok (Not Jenna's kid)

Age:14 1/2

Description(looks):strawberry blonde hair just past her shoulders

Who they will date:Keegan

Personality:sweet and elegant, but very petite, since she is the

youngest she believes everything the older kids tell her, gullible.

Full name:Diego Alan Boneta

Age: 16 1/2

Description(looks): Dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He pretty much looks

like Diego Boneta (Alex Santiago)

Who they will date: Troian

Personality: He is very smart and loves to joke and let loose. He also loves

music and can play Keyboard, Guitar (acoustic and electric), Bass, drums, a

ukelele. He has a soft side that he doesn't let a lot of people see. He has a

side that is hidden, his brother and sister, that were twins, died from

getting caught in a rip current when they were eleven. They would have been 21

now. His mom married an abusive man when he was thirteen, and his mom was

killed by him three months later. Diego ran way three days after she died and

was found on the side of the road by a very old couple. He now lives with them

and is living with them until they die.

Ashley POV

After leaving the house, I sped to my car and drove to school. Shay and I decided to meet in the auditorium, so once I arrived at the school I hurried over there. Shay is my best friend, but I kind of have a HUGE crush on her. Normally, I would just tell the person I like that I like them, but with Shay it's different. We've been best friends since forever, and I can't ruin that. I know she'd be understanding considering her moms, but I know she'll never look at me the same again, and loosing her would be like...dying. But every time another guy LOOKS at her I want to rip his head off. Which probably wouldn't be the most subtle thing to do. I mean I guess I could talk to Troian and ask for advice. She IS the smartest...

Shay POV

When Ashley and me confirmed we were meeting early this morning, I started stressing like I always do before we're alone together. I've had a massive crush on Ashley for years but I'm still way to terrified to come out and say it. I'm scared of what she'll think, what she'll say, and most of all scared of rejection. I really care about my Benzo and I can't loose her. No one else can bring out my fun side like Ashley. She is my light, and I can't be without her. But at the same time, holding my feelings inside is killing me. I just sometimes want to be able to kiss her when she's sad and tell her everything will be ok. Wow that sounded incredibly cheesy even in my head... I'm just really conflicted, maybe I could ask Troian for advice, I usually go to her anyways...

A/N: Please keep submitting OCs, I can't really write about Lucy, Tyler, and Ian without them!


	5. Naya and Lea and Troian Oh my!

**-:::::-**

A/N: Ok I have another OC!

From: Grace (Guest)

Grace:Name:Janel Meilani Parrish

Age:15

Looks: like Janel Parrish(Mona)

Dates:Tyler

Personality: Very bubbly and upbeat, always has something good to say and

hates negative people. She talks in almost a singsong voice and never runs out

of energy

Sora Yagami 9/6/12 . chapter 1

Okay... here I go! Hope you like it xD!

Full name: Carter Rose Watson

Age: 15

Description(looks): Like Selena Gomez

Who they will date: Lucy (If that's okay with you...)

Personality: She's a little star, she's in the female basketball team at the school and she's really good at it. Most people think that because she's a "jock" she should be this pretentous, selfish and egocentrical girl but she's not. She's actually quite friendly, she got a smile to die for, and she's kind of charming and sweet with the people she really cares about.

The "little star" is sometimes her front but if you actually look at her, really look at her, you can see a loyal and caring girl, who does all for the people who matter: Family and Friends.

Everyone says she's a "player" but nobody can really prove it, so that's just the rumours talking.

Her dad is really proud of her but she don't see him often, he's always in some trip for his bussiness company but when he's at home, he always cheer her up. So it's just her and her mom most of the time, but they don't really have the best of relationships, her mom is still pissed about the whole "Basketball Girl Star" thing... At first it was because it wasn't something "femenine" to do but that only covered the fact that she always wanted Carter to follow her steps: Dancing. But the thing is: Carter may be an amazing singer but... dancing? Oh boy, no! She have two left feet... seriously, she dances so bad that... well, let's just stop at that...

She only have a real true true friend that she knows since kindergarten and usually other people pair them up together but that's not true. (This point is optional, you could use another one of the OC here, so Katie and her can talk about... you know, stuff about the "Liars's Kids". Shay, Troian, Ashley and Lucy have each other... just a suggestion xD!)

Lea POV

"Lea! Wake up" A voice that sounded vaguely familiar said. Wait, Naya?

"Nay? What are you doing here so early?" I questioned rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sitting up.

"Mom woke me up early, said you needed a ride because your dad grounded you from you car and Ian left early to take a make-up. So what'd you do?"

"Last night I came home an hour past curfew. Normally I would never do something like that, but I kinda left late from select choir practice (which was and hour or so away). It prob wouldn't have pissed dad off if I hadn't told him that I left an hour before I actually did."

"Well don't worry I promise I'll be the best chauffeur ever!" She said sarcastically, "Now hurry up and get dressed 'cause we're picking up Troian and Dianna on the way." And with that she left the room, probably to go check on Lucy.

Wait. We're picking up Dianna on the way!?

Troian POV

'What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down. My best intentions kee-"

"Hey Naya" I said, answering my cell. "Whats up?"

"Not much. Just wondered if you wanted to ride with me Lea, Lucy, and Di."

"Sure!" I replied. "But where are Ash and Shay?"

"Shay said they where meeting like, SUPER early to talk. Puh-lease more like make out."

"WHAT? Since when has that been going on!" I exclaimed. I knew Shay and Ash liked each other, but I thought of they were dating they would tell us!

"It's not. I was kidding. Chill Troi!"Naya said laughing."I'll pick you up in 5, kay?" she said hanging up.

You know what I wouldn't be surprised if Naya was right...

A/N: All I need is an OC for Ian! O and if somebody can guess the significance of the songs in ch.3 they will get a surprise:) You'll have to guess to find out what it's is:p


	6. Achele fight and Carter and Lucy flirt

**-::::::-**

A/N: my BFF gave me an OC for Ian!

Full name: Allison(Ally) Bright

Age:18

Description(looks): blond hair, blue eyes

Who they will date:Ian

Personality: fun loving, smart, photographer, kind

Naya POV

"Nay,Nay, Nay, Naya! Come on Wake up!"

"Why the hell do mornings have to be so early?" I groaned, glancing at the clock. What the hell?

"Mom! It's way to early I don't have to wake up for another half an hour!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but you have to pick up Lea and Luce today because Ian's already at school taking a make-up test, and Ezra grounded Lea."

"Fine" I said, getting out of bed, "Oh, by the way we have Drama after school so we'll be kinda late." I remembered.

"Ok Nay" my mom said simply, leaving the room.

Hmmmm... Maybe I should call Troi and Di and see if they want a ride...

Dianna POV

'Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where we have been lucky to be com-'

"Hey bee!" I said, answering my cell," Whats up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to see if you wanted a ride. Luce and Lea are coming aand maybe Troi." Naya said.

WAIT LEA?!

"Um yeah sure of course. Text me when your close, bye," I rushed out hurriedly. Me and Lea kind of got into a fight the other day and haven't spoken since. It was about the fact that Carter, a girl with a player rep, had been flirting with Lucy. Lea was on the war path ready to kill Carter, but I know Carter, she is a good friend of mine, so I know she's not a player. But Lea wouldn't listen, so, I told her boyfriend, Darren, and he stopped her. But when she found out I told him, she was pissed and we had our first fight EVER! I'm not entirely sure why she was pissed, she said that I was always stopping her from doing things, but I'm trying to keep her from hurting herself and others. I still love her though, so I'm going to apologize and pray she forgives me.

But I should probably help Lucy get Carter first...


	7. Schedules

**A/N: so this is EVERY CHARACTER SO FAR's schedules' **

Note even if classes r in the sme black they r not the same unless sme grade as well

Shay: Grade:10

ADAY

1: Dance

2: EnglishAP

3:HistoryAP

4:Spanish4

BDAY

5: Drama

6: Study Hall

7: Chemistry

8: Trig(advanced math)

Naya: Grade:11

ADAY

1: Gym

2: Biology

3: EnglishAP

4: Drama

BDAY

5: SpanishAP

6: Study Hall

7: Trig

8: HistoryAP

Ashley: Grade:10

ADAY

1: Dance

2: EnglishAP

3:HistoryAP

4:French4

BDAY

5: Drama

6: Study Hall

7: Chemistry

8: Algebra2

Dianna: Grade:11

ADAY

1:Study Hall

2:Photography

3:FrenchAP

4:Drama

BDAY

5: EnglishAP

6:Biology

7:Trig

8:HistoryAP

Tyler: Grade:12

ADAY

1: Study Hall

2: Calculus

3: English

4: Tech Ed

BDAY

5:Auto Shop

6: Gym

7:History

8:PhysicsAP

Troian: Grade:10

ADAY

1: Debate

2: EnglishAP

3: World HistoryAP

4: LatinAP

BDAY

5: Drama

6: Study Hall

7:StatisticsAP

8: PhysicsAP

Keegan: Grade:11

ADAY

1:Shop

2: GermanAP

3: Calculus

4: Drama

BDAY

5: Biology

6:Study Hall

7: English

8:HistoryAP

Lucy: Grade:10

ADAY

1: Choir

2: EnglishAP

3:HistoryAP

4:Spanish4

BDAY

5: Drama

6: Study Hall

7: Trig

8: Chemistry

Ian: Grade:12

ADAY

1: Study Hall

2: Calculus

3: Drama

4: English LitAP

BDAY

5: SpanishAP

6: HistoryAP

7:PhysicsAP

8: Forensic science

Lea: Grade:11

ADAY

1: FrenchAP

2: Biology

3: EnglishAP

4: Drama

BDAY

5: Select Choir

6: Study Hall

7: Trig

8: HistoryAP

Tammin: Grade:10

ADAY

1: Choir

2: Algebra2

3:German4

4:History

BDAY

5: Drama

6: Study Hall

7: Chemistry

8: EnglishAP

Diego: Grade:11

ADAY

1: Guitar

2: Biology

3: History

4: Music appreciation

BDAY

5: SpanishAP

6: Study Hall

7: English

8: Trig

Janel: Grade:11

ADAY

1: Study Hall

2: Calculus

3: English

4: Art

BDAY

5: Choir

6:Gym

7:History

8:PhysicsAP

Carter: Grade:10

ADAY

1: Choir

2: EnglishAP

3:HistoryAP

4:Spanish4

BDAY

5: Gym

6: Study Hall

7: Trig

8: Chemistry

Allison: Grade:12

ADAY

1: Study Hall

2: Calculus

3: Photography

4: English LitAP

BDAY

5: Fine Art

6: HistoryAP

7:PhysicsAP

8: Forensic science

Darren: Grade:11

ADAY

1: LatinAP

2: Biology

3: EnglishAP

4: Drama

BDAY

5: Select Choir

6: Study Hall

7: Trig

8: HistoryAP


	8. CarterLucy, and SHAYLEY

**-::::::::-**

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update:( I was pissed at the world! Anyway here's another chap 4 u! Oh and who should date Naya? I was thinking an OC that looks like CeCe Drake maybe? Tell me who you think it should be!

Carter POV

**'Baby your not alone, cause your here with me. And nothins ever gonna bring us dow-'**

"H-Hey Lucy!" I said, picking up my cell.

"Hey! So listen me, Ash, Shay, and Troi are going out to dinner at Johnny Rockets at five. You wanna come with us?" She asked. I was pretty good friends with the girls and hanging out with them was always fun, plus I would get to hang out with Lucy, soooooo...

"Yeah of course!"I said,"But um won't your sister rip my head off?" Lea had been ready to murder me on Friday. If it weren't for Darren and Dianna, I honestly think she would have killed me. Which is super messed up since we were friends LAST WEEK, and then she suddenly gets really pissed...

"Don't worry she won't be there. And besides, she doesn't know who I'm hangin with!" Lucy replied, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hey it is soooo not funny! Lea would've ripped my head off if it weren't for Di and Darren!"

"Ok, ok your right! Anyway see ya at school! Buh-bye!" Lucy said.

"Bye!" I said, smiling.

I have had a crush on Lucy for years but I haven't really done anything about it until a couple of days ago, I was flirting with her in the courtyard. Yeah I know I should just ask her out, but honestly? I'm terrified of rejection. But my dad always says if you don't try you'll never succeed. Ok super lame. But maybe I should just tell her how I feel. I mean Lucy already knows I'm gay, and she accepts that! So it's decided I'll tell her how I feel during study hall today. I mean, we always go somewhere and talk anyways...

Shay POV

"Hey Benzo!" I said, throwing my arms around Ashley.

"Hey Boo" she said, and kissed me on the cheek. We took a seat in the back of the auditorium and started talking about anything and everything.

"So did you hear we're doing GLEE: THE MUSICAL this year as our play for drama?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah, but it's kinda weird since mami was on the show. And Nay is auditioning for Santana!"

"Yeah, and Di said she was trying for Quinn, and Lea for Rachel, and Darren for Blaine. I was going to try for Brittany,but I know Naya would get it, and I am NOT kissing her, so I decided to just do a generic tryout. Who are you trying out for?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah it'd be creepy if you kissed"especially since I want to kiss you... "And I don't know who I'm going to try out for... I think I'll just do a generic tryout to, and see where they put me." I replied.

"Well you, miss Buttah are perfect and you will do AMAZING no matter what role you get." Ashley said. Ok I want to kiss her sooooo bad right now, I just, I, uhhhhh!

So I did. I , Shannon Ashley Lopez, just kissed my best friend. HOLY SHIT!

A/N: Cliffhanger! Imma bitch I know! Oh and check out Never Say Never In Love by: Degrassi21. It is one of my favorite fics!


	9. Shayley:

**-:::::::::-**

A/N: Hello amazing people! So some glee season four music has been released in iTunes:) Go check it out!

Full name: Vanessa Drake

Age: 16

Description(looks): like Vanessa Ray(CeCe Drake)

Who they will date:Naya

Personality: Pretty much exactly like CeCe!

Shay POV

OMFG. IM KISSING ASHLEY. IM KISSING ASHLEY!

I pulled back hurriedly, and started stammering out excuses.

"S-Sorry I-I-I don't, um I have t-this thing and...bye" I rushed. As I turned to run out of the auditorium she grabbed my wrist.

"Shay. Don't just please don't walk away from me, n-not until you tell me what's going on." She said. Much to my horror I was fighting back tears, and judging by the upset look on Ashley's face, so was she.

"Just, can we please talk? I just. I don't. Please?" Ashley said, her words all jumbled up.

"I. Um yeah." I said, taking a deep breath; "I've had feelings for you for a while, and I just I get nervous, and I can't loose you, and I know you won't feel the same way but, please I can, I can keep my feeling in check ok? I just I don't, I CANT, lose you. Please tell me we'll be ok!" I begged.

This time SHE kissed ME.

Troian POV

"It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am" The five of us loudly sung. We were in the car on the way to school listening to Imagine Dragons' new album, and singing loudly along. As 'it's time'(glee version by Darren Criss is on iTunes highly recommended by me!) finished up, Naya pulled up to the school. We all stepped out of the car, and Lea and Dianna rushed away, in opposite directions, both looking relieved.

"Well that was weird. Do you two want to find Shay and Ash?" Naya asked Lucy and me.

"Yeah sure we'll come." Lucy said, answering for the both of us. I nodded my head in assent, and the three of us walked towards the auditorium. I pushed open the auditorium to find...Shay and Ash. Making out. Ok then. I guess Naya was right...

A/N: I know some of you are anxious for Carter/Lucy and that should come up in the next chap.!


	10. BUSTED! And a long overdue talk

**-::::::::::-**

Naya POV

HOLY FUCKING SHIT(just realized I'm saying a lot of cuss words...SORRY:))

I know I was kidding about this happening this morning with Troi, but OMFG I was right!(Because Naya is just beast like that:D).

"SHAY! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I half-screeched. Shay and I are pretty close and we tell each other everything. Well almost everything...

Shay and Ashley sprung apart at that. They stared at the three of us like deer in headlights.

"H-Hey guys! What's up?" Ash asked nervously,probably hoping we would magically forget what we had seen.

"Really you two? Honestly you know you could've told us we would have supported you." Lucy said, sounding a little hurt. But I don't blame her they are two of her BEST FRIENDS!

"Hey, for the record, we kissed for the first time today!" Ashley said, sounding kinda pissed.

"Yeah! And we would have told you! R-right Ash?" Shay sounded kind of uncertain. It occurred to me that they hadn't really talked, and they both were probably already scared, and us interrogating them wouldn't help.

"Hey Luc, Troi, why don't we give them some space. You guys can interrogate them later, when they aren't so freaked, ok? Good." I said, all but dragging Lucy and Troian from the auditorium. But just because Shay got off easy now, doesn't mean I'm going to be around to rain in Troian and Lucy later...

Ashley POV

"That was...awkward." I said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, by far the 3 worst people to walk in on us." Shay said.

"Nah, Tyler would have killed you! Like he has a me kissing no one policy." I said. "It's true. I am NOT kidding. Tyler made me sign a contract remember? It said I wouldn't kiss a guy ever."

"Hmmm, you know I kind of like that one." Shay said, moving closer to me. "It means I get you ALL to myself." And with that we were kissing again.

"Ok hold on, can we talk before someone walks in on us again?" Shay said. "I just I need to know how you feel and what THIS is." Damn. I suck. She's probably super confused about how I feel, and here I am totally secure, because she spilled her guts to me.

"Shay, remember when that douche was flirting with you, when the two of us went out for ice cream that on time? The whole effing time I wanted to rip his head off, because I couldn't stand anyone flirting with you. I think that's when I finally admitted to myself that I wanted to be with you." I told her honestly. "And I do, want to be with you, I mean. And not in secret like Quinn and Rachel (on glee) are obviously doing, but out like Kurt and Blaine."

"I want to be with you to,Ash. Honestly I've wanted nothing but that for a long time." Shay said, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the auditorium.

A/N: Yay Faberry reference:) I ship them sooooo hard! But anyway please REVIEW!:D


	11. Interogations and admittance

**-:::::::::::-**

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a quiz and a test and piano and I was hangin with friends! While I'm writing this I'm listening to new glee music!(I miss Santana and Quinn)! And Jake is HOT and so is Brody(glee has sooo many hot guys...lol)! Also, does anyone else think Marley and Kitty are Rachel and Quinn 2.0? And Cassandra is like a combo of Sue and Santana? Speaking of which, where was Santana and Quinn! Lol, I'm soooo off topic, anyway here you go!

BDAY 10th graders

Shay POV

Me and Ashley held hands and giggled on the way to our lockers. I opened my locker, and dropped her hand to grab my stuff for drama and study hall. Ashley had done the same, and switched her stuff to her other arm to grasp my hand again.

"You know Troi and Lucy are going to grill us in drama, right?" I asked Ashley as we walked back towards the auditorium.

"Yeah, but it's better now than in study hall. Cause Carter texted and said she was finally telling Luc."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, it was no secret to me, Ash, and Dianna that Carter had a HUGE crush on Lucy. She was simply to scared to tell her, and Ash and both get where she's coming from.

"Yup" Ashley replied, "I'm proud you know, at least it took her less time than it did us!" she reached up and pecked me on the cheek.

"We really are stupid aren't we?" I asked Ash, as we walked through the auditorium doors.

"Well we aren't going to disagree..." Troian said smirking, Lucy giggling behind her.

"Now sit and SPILL. Before group exercise is over." Group exercise was glorified free time at the beginning of class. All we did was get in groups of five and talk. Speaking of 5...

"Where's Tammin?" I questioned looking around, she always sat with us.

"I don't know maybe she-" Ash was cut off by...

"I'm here!" Tammin said, sliding into the seat next to Troian, panting. "I was talking to Keegs, and his locker is SOOO far away...You know I got an interesting text today, Shay and Ash is there anything you want to tell me?" Tammin said to us, smirking. REALLY DID EVERYONE KNOW?!

"Did you two send, like, a mass text or something?" Ashley said, glaring at Troian and Lucy. Both girls had sheepish looks on their faces.

"Seriously?"

"Well we thought you guys were ok with people knowing!" Troian said.

"We are!" Ashley and I said simultaneously. "It's just... Watev..." I said.

"Alright kids, group exercise is over!" Mr. Morrison, our drama teacher said. "So, you can just stay in your groups and rehearse for auditions. Ok?" Mr. Morrison was pretty laid back, but we learned a lot as well.

"Well I'm trying out for Cassandra July, cause she gets to be a sarcastic bitch. What about you guys?" Troian asked. Both Ash and I said generic.

"I'm trying out for Tina." Tammin said.

"And I'm not sure, but probably Sugar." Lucy said. "And Ash, you should try for Kitty, and Shay you for Marley." She suggested.

"Actually that works really well, Lu!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks Luc!" Ashley said. We all ran lines for a while till the bell rang. We stayed put, since study hall was held in here.

Carter POV

I'm the most nervous I've ever been in my entire life. Lucy is the only person I've ever held feelings this strong for. If she rejects me, I don't think I'll be able to take it. But ever since the stuff with my mom rejection is... difficult...

I pushed open the doors to the auditorium, and found the girls. I slid into the seat next to Lucy, greeting them as I did.

"So, Carter did you hear? Shay and Ash FINALLY grew a pair, and are goin out." Tammin told me excitedly. Wow. I didn't get the memo on that one.

"Seriously! It took you two long enough! Wait who told who first?" Me, Keegan, Diego, Ian, Tammin, Troian, and Lucy had a bet going on who would tell who first. Me, Diego, and Troian said Shay, and the others said Ash.

"Um, Shay did" Ashley said blushing.

"Yes!" Troian and I said, while groans where heard from Lucy and Tammin.

"Um, I feel like we're missing something here." Shay said, looking confused. Damn, we are soooo busted. Ok, we need to think of a good excuse before they kill us.

"Ummm, we were just happy for you guys?" I offered up. Shay and Ashley didn't look convinced, but they let it go. Now, I need to find a way to get Lucy away from the group. During study hall we were only allowed to be a few places, here, the library, and the courtyard.

"Hey, Luce, um I need some help with this... thing. Will you come with me to the courtyard?" I said, giving the lamest excuse ever. I saw the others exchange looks, and I know they knew. Good, hopefully that means they'll help. Lucy looked confused but agreed, and stood up to go with me.

God, I hope I don't chicken out...

A/N: I think I can post the next chapter by the end of the day, so look out for it! But I need at least 3 reviews first!


	12. CarterLucy

**-::::::::::::-**

Carter POV

I led Lucy to the courtyard which, thank god, was empty. We sat down at a table and Lucy faced me expectantly.

"So, what do you need help with? Cause you know if it's school related, talk to Troian." She said.

"I, just I like this girl, but I'm not sure how she feels about me, and we're really good friends, so I don't want to ruin that. If the situation was like that, and a girl said they liked you, what would you say."I told her, hoping she would offer me some insight into her mind. A look of pain flashed across Lucy's face, that was so quickly replaced by one of neutrality, I must have imagined it.

"Well, it depends on who the person is, if it was someone I felt the same way about I would tell them that, if it was someone I only wanted to remain friends with, I would say that."

"What if I told you that girl was you" I said, inching closer to her.

She leaned closer to me and said, "Then I would do this."

And she kissed me.

We pulled back, both of us grinning like idiots.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"I'd love to, silly." She told me, and grabbed my hand. "But we can't tell Lea. I don't care who else knows, but if she does she will kill you."

I nodded and took her hand, leading her back to the auditorium.

A/N: Well it took them long enough! Anyway next chap will be centered around Naya I think. And probably some Shayley as well.


	13. Em and Hanna are sooo smart!

**-:::::::::::::-**

Emily POV

While, Santana was auditioning for a new movie, and Caleb was at work, me and Hanna hung out at my place. We just talked, and shared memories(ya we're old get over it).

"Remember when the girls where four, and some douchey kid made fun of Shay, and Ash kicked him in the nuts?" Hanna said, laughing, "And then they swore they would get married someday!"

"Oh yeah, and to think even now they're still to scared to admit they totally love each other! Though I hope that that part isn't because Shay is scared of what people will say. I mean with me and Santana, and then Naya dating Vanessa, I mean even I would be scared. I just hope it doesn't prevent her and Ashley from being together." I told Hanna.

"Don't worry Em, I doubt that Shay is hiding for any reason other than fear of rejection. But I'm surprised Ash hasn't said anything. Ypu know she doesn't exactly think before she talks." Hanna told me.

"Well, one way or another one of them will own up to their feelings."

A/N: Just a short chap. Promise next one will be WAY longer, AND NAYA-CENTRIC!

Oh and Moms know everything, lol!

And I need at LEAST 3 reviews to continue!


	14. Naya is so whipped xD

**-::::::::::::::-**

A/N: Quick shoutout to Sora Yagami, Buttercup XD XD, and TexasGirl2016.

**TexasGirl2016 has written one of the best stories ever(Never Say Never In Love.) go check it out cause its AMAZING!**

Naya POV

I was grabbing books from my locker, when I felt two slender arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning Babe." Vanessa said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey" I said, turning to give her a proper kiss, "Are we still on for dinner and a movie tonight?" I asked her.

"Of course, but um, you didn't happen to get any INTERESTING news about Ash and Shay this morning , did you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked her, confused.

"Good, so I didn't kick Mason in the nuts for nothing."

"Wait what? Did he say something?" I questioned her, slightly pissed at the boy already.

"I got a text from Lucy telling me that her and Troi found Shay and Ash making out in the auditorium, and Mason and Cody read it over my shoulder and Mason made some comments." She told me.

"He's dead." I said slamming my locker, and going to look for Mason and Cody.

"Baby, Naya stop." Vanessa said, catching up to me. She grabbed my hand a turned me to face her.

"I took care of it, trust me, Mason is in the nurse's office right now. Nursing a super sore ego at the fact he just got beaten up by a girl." She told me, "Now if you don't hurry up your going to be late for first period. Ok?" And with that she kissed me, then headed to her class.

"You are so whipped you know" Lea said walking past me with Darren, both of them laughing.

"Am not!" I called after them.

But I so was.

A/N: AWW don't you just love Naya? And I need at least 5 reviews before I will continue!


	15. Chapter 15

-:::::::::::::::-

_A/N: HELOOO! Here's a chapter for all of you lovelies! Sorry it took so long:( There were some personal issues of mine going on. Oh and who watched Glee? Brochel! And I can't wait for Naya to come back next week! She has a solo! Yay! Oh and I hear Finchel breaks up! But if Klaine does I will die!:(_

Shay POV

The first half of Science passed fairly uneventfully, me and Ash just working on the lab until it was time for lunch. When it was time for lunch, we headed to the cafeteria hand in hand, Tammin walking beside us. She broke off as we passed Ms. Drack's room, saying she had to retake a math test(_I do too much of this_). We got to the cafeteria and bought our lunches.

"So, where do you want to sit?" Ash asked me.

"Um, why don't we find Luce and Troian first." I said. She nodded and we looked around the cafeteria. Suddenly my phone buzzed, signaling I had a text.

**Hey! We saved u guys seats in the courtyard. Meet us thr?**

** -Troi**

"Oh, Lucy and Troi want us to meet them in the courtyard." I told Ashley.

"Kay, good I've been looking for a chance to finally grill Luc on what happened with her and Carter."

I grinned at her,"I know, but whatever happened we CAN'T tell Lee, did you see her yesterday? Poor Carter."

"I know right? I just don't get why she did it. I mean her and Carter are, or were I guess, pretty close."

"Yeah, I know." I said as we approached the table. Ashley and I moved two chairs close together and sat down.

"Hey there! How's the happy couple?" Troian said smirking.

"I don't know. How are you and Diego doing?" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Fine. But you know that's not what I meant."

"Well, I am more interested in finding out what happened between Luce and Carter earlier. When you guys got back the bell rang. You were gone forever!" I said.

Lucy, blushing furiously, said "We talked, then we kissed, and now I have a girlfriend." OMG SHUT UP! This is amazing! Carter and Lucy have been dancing around each other for months(_she is obliviously hypocriticalxD_)!

"Details Lucy, pwease" Ashley said giving a super sexy, adorable pout. Lucy sighed glaring at us but who could really say no to that pout? So she recounted the story for us as we listened paying close attention.

"...but the only thing I'm worried about is Lea. I still don't understand why she got so pissed off at Carter. I don't even know why she was angry. Her and Carter have been close ever since Lea found out Carter's favorite actress is Rachel Berry."(_RACHEL is awesome and deserves WAY BETTER THAN FINNEPT_).

"Wait you don't know?" Troian asked incredulously, "It had nothing to do with Carter, Naya told me that..."

_A/N: BITCHY CLIFFHANGER! HaHa anyway can anyone guess what's up with Lea? Whoever guesses gets a shoutout and lots of virtual cookies! Oh and DO NOT FORGET TO WEAR PUPLE ON 10/19 TO SHOW SUPPORT FOR SPRIT DAY, SPONSORED BY GLAAD. _


	16. Lunch Time! With a douchey guest

-::::::::::::::::-

_A/N: I'm crying so hard. KLAINE AND BRITTANA omg I'm just... Dying inside I'm so sad:( What was the hardest breakup for you guys in the episode? Mine was a tie between KLAINE and BRITTANA because when Naya, Chris, and Darren cry, I cry too. Oh and did you guys know that Pll writers have said Paige is not Emily's soulmate? And that they aren't going to be together forever. Thoughts?_

**No ones POV**

"That...person from ya know a while ago contacted Lea that day. And well she was pretty upset, he said some...things to her and she was pretty torn up. Carter just reminded her of him, that day in the courtyard, and she went crazy. When she spent three days at your house Shay, she was crying to Naya the whole time. Naya called me and asked for advice. I kinda assumed you guys knew and just didn't want to talk about it." Troian told the girls.

"Oh, yeah because if we knew that he had even attempted to talk to her, we would have totally ignored it. Really Troi you supposed to be the smart one." Ash said sarcastically.

"No, I should have asked Lee what was wrong, I was too caught up in my own life, and my feelings for Carter, I should have known something was up." Lucy said sounding upset with herself.

"She was at my HOUSE the whole time, god, I should have figured out something was up. To tell you the truth I thought it was about her and Dianna's fight, so I talked to her but I should have known something more was up." Shay said.

"It's not your fault, she's just going through a lot and we need to be their for her." It was Naya, and as she spoke she sat down at the table with the other girls. "Vanessa's with Dianna, and Diego, Darren, and Keegan are talking to Lea, they are trying to get them to make up. I hope they do Lea needs everyone by her side she can get."

"Why aren't you with them? You are closest with them." Shay asked her sister.

"Yeah but I figured I'd update you guys, but it seems like Troian already did."

"Yeah well if Finn comes within a mile from her I'm going to kill him, and damn the consequences." Ash said.

"Yeah well count me in for that beat down." Naya said glaring at her soda as though it was Finn himself.

"I just don't get how he could be related to Uncle Cory, I mean Finn is a douche." Shay said.

"I know, after what he did to her, man I'm surprised he's still alive." Lucy said.

"I know, hell, we were all ready to kill him." Ashley said, releasing Shay'shand to take a bite of pizza.

"Look can we just stop talking about this? I mean Lee didn't even tell Di, do you think maybe she just wants to forget about him talking to her again?" Troian said. "And umm look behind you guys, we have unwanted company"

The girls turned to see Mason striding towards them, a smirk on his face.

"Sup babes, hey hottie." He said, first to the others, then to Naya."Anyway, you me movies tonight?"

All of them rolled their eyes at him and Naya said,"How many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT INTERESTED,1. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, and 2. Oh yeah, IM GAY!" She told him, sounding pissed off.

"So, I can totally fix that." He said, grinning like he was the best thing in the world._(douche)_

"Um hey Mason," a voice from behind him said, when he turned he saw it was Vanessa, and his face went white. "You know if you know what's good for you you would STOP HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND, because even if she wasn't dating me, she's gay, and buddy unless there's something you aren't telling us, pretty sure your a dude. And you know I could always tell your mom about this little incounter, and with your mom being friends with Naya's parents, well I doubt that would go over ok."

Mason, looking terrified, sprinted away from the table. Vanessa grinned and plopped down in Naya's lap and kissed her.

"You know that was really sexy right?" Naya whispered to her. Vanessa grinned, and turned to

face the other girls.

"So, Lu Carter says she's sorry she's missing lunch with you, but her, Lea, and Di are talking."

"So, it worked then?" Shay asked.

"Yeah, Lea is telling the two of them everything, but Lea doesn't want the guys to know anything, because they'll go crazy and get pissed off." The girls nodded in agreement.

_A/N: horrible ending but I needed it cut off here. So any ideas about what Finn did? ;)_


	17. Pranks and Confessions

-::::::::::::::::

_A/N: Who is your fav character in this story? I'm just curious:) and sorry the update took so long. School sucks:(_

**Naya POV**

Vanessa stood next to me at my locker waiting for me to grab all my stuff. I grabbed my bag and slammed my locker shut, intertwining my hand with Vanessa's.

"Okay so, all of the girls are coming to our house except Lea and Dianna cause they have that History project to do. So I'll meet you there?" I told her as we arrived at her car.

"Of course, Nay." She said, leaning in and kissing me.

"And you think that that is appropriate to do on school grounds because?" A stern voice said, causing the two of us to spring apart. We turned to see Lea and Dianna laughing their heads off.

"Not funny! I totally thought you were Ms. Dawson!" Vanessa said, biting back a grin. Ms. Dawson is by far the strictest teacher at Rosewood High, she yells at Lea all the time for singing in the halls, and flips out for no reason at the smallest of things.

"That was the point!" Lea said, her laughter subsiding. "So me and Di are gonna go back to my place with Ian. We'll meet up there later tonight?" Lea asked us.

"Yeah, sure." I said, waving at them as they walked off. I kissed Vanessa on the cheek and headed to my car, where Troian was waiting.

"Hey, so the others are just gunna meet us there. Lucy went with Carter, Ash went with Shay, and Janel is taking Tammin is Ashley's car." She informed me. I nodded and we got in the car. We spent most of the drive singing along to songs on the radio, and chatting aimlessly. Ten minuets later we pulled up to my house, and spotted the other girls outside talking in a circle. As we approached, I saw that Shay and Ashley were missing.

"Hey guys," I said walking over and sitting in Vanessa's lap,"where's minime and Ash?" I said.

"Telling your moms their dating." Janel informed me. I smirked and said sarcastically;

"Well that's always fun."

**Emily POV**

My head was resting in Santana's lap as we stretched out on the couch watching Vampire Diaries.

"You know Meredith looks creepily like Melissa..." I said, eyeing the girl on the screen.

"Oh yeah, she does..."Santana said, tilting her head. We heard the door open, then slam shut, as Shay yelled;

"Mom, Mami where are you?"

"In here girls!" I called out to them. The two walked in, hands touching, walking close together. I bit back a smile at this. Santana and I had looked exactly the same when we told her parents we were dating. Im just glad they finally got together. I mean it took them even longer than it took me and Santana!

"Me and Ash are, like, you know together, dating whatever you want to call it." Shay said nervously.

"Damn, I owe Toby $20" Santana said grinning. I rolled my eyes and leaned up to peck her on the cheek.

"Wait you guys had a bet going too?!" Shay asked.

"Hey, I had no part in this. It was just the boys, Santana, and Hanna." I told them, sitting up.

"But we really are happy for you guys, ok? And if ANYONE says anything you tell me, ok?" Santana said getting up and hugging both girls. I pushed myself off the couch and hugged the both of them as well.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short:( Life has been a bitch:(_


	18. Chatty little liars

-::::::::::::::::::::-

_A/N:Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I transferred math classes and had to take all the tests and quizzes in this two week span with only 45 minutes of Resource every other day. And my friend called me and my other friend bitches(and not in the oh I'm kidding love ya way) and has been all A like and threatening to tell our biggest secrets. And this person on instagram is hating on me because i told them, off for calling Justin Bieber a fag. Yeah the person is being super obnoxious but oh well I'll just unleash my inner Snix. So it sucks, but on the bright side it'd make an ok tv show...anyway, who watched the Halloween episode? Because omg soooooo creepy! And i have that song Mona sang stuck in my head! Few go down in the woods today ur in for a big surprise few go down in the woods today u better go in disguise for every bear that ever there was is gathered there today bc this is the day the teddy bears have there picnic. See i know all the words?i don't know if u can see that but its a smiley face emoji. Oh and i just had like three cups of coffee in order to stay awake and write this bc its WAY late so thats why I'm so hyper lol. Anyway enough babble that you probably wont care about, here's the next chapter!_

Shay POV

"Hey anyone wanna help me with my Spanish homework?" Lucy asked the room at large. We were currently spread out around the basement, either doing homework or talking.

"Wait I got this!" Ash said from her position in my lap. "Asi, asi, pupitre tu taco, zapatos mi rojo." At this we all started cracking up.

"OMG Ash you just killed Spanish with one sentence." Naya said.

"Not my fault! I take French remember?" Ash said grinning at her, getting a shake of the head from Naya in response. '**We're gonna party like its 3012 tonight I'm com-'** my phone blasted out.

"Hey Jordyn!" I said answering my phone. It was my cousin Jordyn, who is my best friend aside from Ash. She lives across the street from us, but stayed home sick today.

"Hey Shay!"

"Well you don't sound to sick." I remarked to her as Ash slid off my lap and moved to look at what Carter was doing.

"Yeeeaaahhh I kinda faked because Chris said we had that bitchy sub again in Trig." She told me sheepishly.

"Oh wow, and we didn't Chris just must have had her yesterday because today we had a cool one who let us blast music and talk." I told her grinning.

"Damn! Oh well staying home was pretty boring but I finished that English narrative so..." For the assignment we had to write horror stories, seeing as it was October.

"Oh yeah what's yours about? Mine's is about this ghost who possesses bodies and kills people for revenge because she died young." I told her.

"Ok? Creepy! I wrote mine about this chick who escapes from a mental hospital and goes around killing people by ripping their heads off. It's called; The Ripper."_(lol Vampire Diaries reference!) _

"Oh yeah and mines creepy!" I said sarcastically. "Oh and have you talked to Alex?(_Looks like Nina Dobrev_)She was supposed to meet us here but she isn't here, and I didn't even see her at lunch."

"Yeah, I asked her to bring Jake home when he was done with football, so I'll send her over when she gets here."

Thanks Jordyn, anyway you wanna meet us at Johnny Rockets at five? Ash, Carter, Troi, Alex, and Lucy are coming too."

"Yeah sure I just gotta ask mom, but-Oh! Now I remember why I called you! You finally got up the courage to kiss Ash? Good for you Shay! I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed.

"Yeah we did and thanks I guess it took us a while didn't it?" I asked her.

"Duh! But oh I gotta go phone's bout to die. I'll see you there if I can come and I'll charge my phone and text you, or just borrow Jake's(_looks like Jacob Artist)_,bye!" Jordyn said before hanging up the phone._ (Jake is Jordyn's brother so Shay and Naya's other cousin)._

"Is Jordyn coming then?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah she just has to ask Aunt Lauren if she can come." I informed her.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Jordyn asked me to drop Jake off so I had to wait for his football practice to finish." Alex said, dropping her bag and sitting next to Naya and Vanessa.

"What did you end up doing?" Troian asked her.

"I-I just worked on that history project with Ra- my partner." Alex said. For the assignment our eight person class split into pairs and designed a third party. We had to pick one issue to focus on, and me and Ashley were partners, Lucy and Carter were, and I didn't recall who Alex's was.

"Wait who was your partner again?"

"Oh...um...Rachel Donovan..." She confessed. Rachel was one of the most popular girls in school, and she was a cheerleader as well. Her and Carter had some bad history, and we all kind of were pissed her for it, not that she had ever been mean to any of us.

"Sucks for you." Lucy said.

"Hey she's actually really sweet, ok?" Alex said, looking kinda mad. Wait what was up with that? Alex was really close to Carter, and she knew how Rachel had hurt her...Everyone was giving her strange looks except Naya who was smirking. I wonder what she knows about this...

"Ok? Well anyway we have to go if we want to meet everyone in time." Troi said standing up. Ash got off my lap and offered me her hand to help me stand up. Then me, Ash, Troi, Carter, Alex, and Luc left and met back up outside Johnny Rockets.

_A/N: Sorry crappy end!_


	19. Unwanted guests and girls nights

-:::::::::::::::::::-

_A/N: So...my last two chapters got like no responses...I'm ok with flames even, I just want responses!_

**Carter POV**

It felt nice being with Lucy. It was indescribably amazing to be able to hold her hand or kiss her whenever I felt like it. Currently we were next to each other at a table, Troian on my other side, an empty space next to her, Ashley and Shay across from us, Alex next to Shay, and an empty space next to her. We were just waiting for Jordyn to show up, for our weekly girls dinner to be complete.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Jordyn said, dropping into the seat next to Troian.

"It's cool."

"Fine with us."

We all looked over our menus and when we saw a boy walk up to our table.

"Sup ladies?" Mason said smirking at us. Damn, why HIM?! "Sooooo Alex...you wanna hit a movie and ditch the other hotties? And ya know if any of you want to join us..." He trailed off, winking

creepily at us.

"Not again!" Shay groaned, banging her head into Ash's shoulder.

"Sure Mason I'd love to go to a movie. Just ya know not with you." Alex said sarcastically.

"Yeah right babe I'm hot and your hot. It's only natural we hook up and make hot babies!" He said.

"I can't even...just...wow" I said, not able to believe his inability to take a damn hint.

"See? Even Carter can't figure out why you won't hook up with me Alex!"

"What is it with you and hitting in gay girls? Do you have something YOU want to share with us Mason?" A voice behind Mason said. Oh no not her too...

_A/N: Sorry it's so short but I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger! Any guesses on who this girl is? And I need at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. _


	20. Chapter 20

-:::::::::::::::::-

_A/N: so some people were confused on everyone's sexualities so this chap. Will just say who plays for which team and stuff._

Shay(gay)

Naya(gay)

Ashley(bi)

Dianna(straight)

Tyler(straight)

Troian(straight)

Keegan(straight)

Lucy(bi)

Lea(straight)

Ian(straight)

Jordyn(straight)

Carter(gay)

Alex(gay)

Rachel(gay)

Vanessa(bi)

Mason(secret)

Darren(straight)

Cody(straight)

Tammin(straight)

Diego(straight)

Janel(straight)

Ally(straight)


	21. Ch21

-::::::::::::::::::::-

_A/N: Thank u Buttercup XD XD and A(guest) for reviewing_

** Jordyn POV**

Was that Rachel? Damn poor Carter...well at least she can diss Mason, because if I got into that they'd be scraping pieces of him off the walls.

"Uh-Uh n-no I just figured I could fix 'em. Cause ya know there all screwed up in the head, being gay." THAT FUCKING DOUCHE! All I wanted to the at that moment was-*SLAP!* my angry thoughts were cut off by Rachel slapping Mason in the face. Wow...out of all the people here to slap him I never thought it would be Rachel...

"Don't forget Mason I know your secret. And if you ever hit on Alex or any of the other girls again, I swear I won't hesitate to tell Chris." Rachel said. "Oh and next time you try to defend yourself to me using something like that as an excuse, remember I'm gay too, smart one." At Rachel's statement Mason's eyes widened, he nodded and took off out of the restaurant.

"Nice job." Alex said grinning at Rachel. Rachel winked at her and walked back to her table, Alex staring after her. Wait I know that look! No freaking way! I nudged Shay to find that she was already smirking at Alex, though Lucy and Carter seemed oblivious. Troian and Ashley were grinning watching Rachel and Alex make eyes at each other across the restaurant. How could they be ok with this? After how Rachel hurt Carter, if her and Alex start dating how can we be sure Rachel won't break her heart?

_A/N: yeah short but I'm really busy and I wanted to get you guys an update! Any guesses on what Rachel did to Carter? Do you like Rachel with Alex? Vote on which pairing the next chapter should focus on in your reviews! And I need 3 to continue:)_


	22. AN

**I have not updated in a while bc I have been going throughout some really bad relationship issues. I have kind of lost the drive to write because of them and for that I'm sorry. If anyone wants to take over the story you can PM me. I'm sooooooo sorry guys!**


End file.
